The Lucky One
by SuperGirlOnToast
Summary: And maybe, Mother isn't returning her calls/So tragic…. But so what?/And maybe, Alice is sick of not having a real sister/But what are real sisters when you can see them on the front page? Valkyrie and being the Lucky One. Dedicated to Fizzy Bath Bomb for always being there, telling me when something sucked, and talking me through so many moments. You will always be amazing.


**Name:** The Lucky One  
**Type:** Songfic/Freeverse

_And they tell you that you're lucky. But you're so confused, Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used. And all the young things line up to take your place._  
Taylor Swift, The Lucky One.

* * *

Valkyrie Cain will be famous,  
_A promising new model,  
_It's just a matter of time before her close up comes,  
_Look at the camera, sweetheart!  
_And she's snapped up as the new thing._  
_

**Isn't she lovely?  
**_  
_It makes sense to her,  
_Tell us how to get your glam new look!_  
But her mother is angry, and her father is worried, but,  
_She follows her dreams, and it's paying off.  
_Like it should._  
_  
**Isn't it paying off?  
**  
Bought the cheapest taxi to Dublin Airport,  
_Runaway, runaway, to your future, _  
And the earliest flight to London City,  
_London, the home of rich and famous.  
_Where every fairytale happens._  
_

**Isn't it?**

Within a week, she's **the** girl,_  
Just like a fairytale…  
_And everyone loves her,  
_Guess she won the life lottery!  
_But she thought she couldn't do it.  
**  
Didn't she?**

Everyone knows who Valkyrie Cain is,  
_Smile, smile!_  
The girl with the split personality and the made up name,  
_The camera loves you, babe!  
_And all her doubts leave... while the cameras flash.

**Don't they?**

The girl with **those** eyes, that transfix everyone,  
_How did you get your look, sunshine?_  
The one who dances in the London rain,  
_I guess clubs are too mainstream, huh?  
_But everyone needs a cliche moment._  
_

**Don't they?  
**  
The one who told about "the other side",  
_EXCLUSIVE: Val tells all!_ _Magic, mayhem and melodrama!_  
And opened it up like a book,  
_Come on, how do you make those flames?  
_And if Skulduggery cares, that doesn't matter._  
_

**The right thing to do, wasn't it?  
**_  
_Had to have fame on both sides,  
_One was too small for her, you see, _  
Mortal and magic entwined,  
_In one primadonna girl, who wants the world.  
_Double dreams, double beauty, double trouble.

**Isn't that the right thing to want?**

And **maybe**, Mother isn't returning her calls,  
_So tragic…. But so what?  
_And **maybe**, Alice is sick of not having a **real** sister,  
_But what are real sisters when you can see them on the front page?_  
And Fletcher might be worried, and he might care, but you don't.

**That's fine, isn't it?**

Summers dance away under the moonlight,  
_Golden Girl… Princess… Beautiful,_  
And it all goes sour when Winter comes,  
_Ugly… Jealous… Untalented,  
_But that's the way of life._  
_

**Isn't that what they say?**

But she's lucky,  
_So, tell us…._  
Because there will always be Spring,  
_I love your new hair! And skin shade… And teeth… And….  
_And you wait for those Springs with baited breath._  
_

**But that's normal, isn't it?**

Plastic surgery's a small price to pay,  
_Check out V's new ….._  
For everlasting fame, (but it isn't always everlasting)  
_New year, new me for Val!  
_Again..._  
_

**Isn't it the same every year though?**

Then it rots at the core,  
_Valkyrie cheats on boyfriend Fletcher Renn!_  
And her secrets are spilled out for both worlds to see,  
_Read all about it!  
_And you cry, and you laugh, and you realize you just don't want to feel anything, anymore.

**But that's just fame... isn't it?**

It's a small price to pay that you don't know your lover,  
_Valkyrie sparkles on hot date with Marcus!_  
And Skulduggery says he doesn't recognize you anymore,  
_Drama in confrontation!  
_But everything's fine if the money keeps rolling in._  
_

**But fame is worth it, isn't it?**

They tell you that you're lucky, but you're just confused,  
_Look at Valkyrie!_  
Because the haters and the fans seem to join together now, and swim in front of your eyes,  
_"Just stop the hate.." EXCLUSIVE  
_And you don't know who to believe._  
_

**But it must be worth it, mustn't it?**

And now there are new girls,  
_Britney VS Valkyrie... The showdown,_  
Knocking down her name in lights.  
_Valkyrie's old news!_  
And it hurts so much, seeing the lights crack, and dim, and break.

**But what's the use of flying if you don't have the nerve to fall?**

So she runs away,  
_Mystery disappearance!_  
But no one can run forever, with echoes of another running away quick on her heels.  
_Valkyrie gone forever?_  
Don't turn around, you'll have to confront those memories.

**Will it be worth it?**

A taxi to London City,  
_ Valkyrie seen buying tickets?_  
A plane - plain white and oh so calm - to Dublin Airport,**  
**_Where is she now?  
_And a taxi to a small house, where a teenager opens the door and says

**Was it worth it, sister dearest?**

Mother's worried, and Father's shy,  
_A new star rises,_  
But she'll never run again.  
_Will Valkyrie ever be seen?_  
You just have one more errand to run.

Then you'll stop running, won't you?

Valkyrie, model, beauty, gets thrown away, and Steph, normal, fun, is here,  
_Vintage pictures of Valkyrie sell!_  
Knocking on his door,  
_But where is she?_  
Like you did to say goodbye.

**But will it end with you walking away again?**

And you're sitting at his table,  
_Fame too much for Valkyrie?_  
With a his coat around your shoulders,  
_New models needed!_  
And you realize you were lucky all along.

**But can you fix the burnt bridges that are still smoldering?**

* * *

**A/N: So... I left the him at the end either Fletcher or Skulduggery, so you can think what you like, but in my mind it was Fletcher. Please can you vote on my poll for what I should write next?**


End file.
